Monsters and Pirates: Everything for you
by ErisEclipseNui
Summary: Alisea has been kidnapped. Gang of Eldorado wants revenge on Flinn. Aurora's young captain is willing to do anything to save his love. T 'cause I'm paranoid. Beta reader and text correct: ZombieTeen96 from Deviantart.
1. Quarrel and kidnapping

_Aurora_ was a magnificent ship and it wonderfully presented in evening, caribbean sun. Even if it was moored in the harbor and had rolled sails. Even if in the cabin of Captain little hell broke loose.

"I'm too bossy?!" Flinn shouted, pounding his fist on the desk.

"Sure you are, and who could be?!" Alisea snapped glaring at him "I'm not just any deck hand, but your girlfriend! Or maybe you forgotten about that?"

"No" Flinn shook his head "I remember the promise, but there can not be two captains on one ship! It is simply impossible and you know it!"

He was expecting an attack of anger and rain of random objects. Instead, Alisea's eyes glazed over. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Once you said something else" whispered the girl, then turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

><p>There was a dark, gloomy night. If not faint starlight, in the Pirate Academy, prevail Egyptian darkness. Inky black waves beat gently on the shore. Leaves of the trees and shrubs rustled.<p>

Through the corridor of the eastern wing of the Academy flitted three figures. One, beyond any doubt, was a young, human man with long hair. The other two were like wild animals, namely cat and wolf. Intruders headed to the room of a certain girl.

* * *

><p>Alisea was awakened by some bad premonition. She reached for her saber and approached the door. She opened it wide and looked around the hallway. On the walls were paintings of ships, naval battles, famous pirates (and a female pirates!) and terrible monsters from the four corners of the world. The corridor was empty. Somewhat reassured the girl wanted to go back to bed, but then someone pulled the sword from her hand and threw her into the bag. She tried to scream, but the coarse material effectively muffled her voice. The kidnappers dragged a bag with Alisea on a ship moored in the port. When the girl was on board, the ship sailed hastily.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Something short for beginning.<strong>


	2. Letter

_"I had a quarrel with Alisea. It was about leadership, as usual. But this time, I exaggerated. I used words that I shouldn't have. Ali' is angry and she doesn't even want to talk to me. I'm afraid..."_

Flinn stopped writing in his journal. His relationship with Alisea had mainly based on arguing; it might have even been better if they broke it off.

The boy sighed and opened his locker. He pulled out a bottle of dark rum, when, suddenly, to the young captain came Pablo with lunch. The gorilla's eyes widened when he saw what his captain was about to drink.

"Flinn!" Shouted Pablo, snatching the bottle out of the boy's hand, "Are you crazy? It's not healthy for you!"

"I know, but... it helps me to think" the boy blinked. He was a little dazed

"I dare doubt that, sir." The gorilla helped the captain sit down and handed him a glass of water, "you are trying to forget the trouble you had with Alisea, aren't you?"

"I..." Began Flinn when, suddenly, Shill came running to them with a parcel in his hand. He was panting, "Hey Shill, what is it?"

"It was in Alisea's room," rasped Shill. "the maid found it."

Flinn carefully unwrapped the parcel. It was Alisea's necklace. On a piece of paper was written: _If you want to see your girlfriend again, come to Isla Micra by the tenth of January. Alone_.

"Signed _E_" whispered Flinn. "Espadon!"

"Apparently, this bastard kidnapped her!" The pirate with the eye-patch gritted his teeth. The captain did not answer; he held in his trembling fingered the golden disc with rubies. Treas running down his face.

"Hmm," Pablo studies the letter. "Isla Micra is a tiny island, about five hours east of here. It doesn't belong to anyone, natural territory; it's perfect for duels."

"Great!" hissed Flinn, "He wants to duel, I'll give him that!"

"No way" said captain Triton stepping into the room. Flinn looked at him in surprise. "Espadon is cunning and not playing fair. What is your guarantee that he will let Alisea go? And even if he does release her, he'll kill you as soon as you set foot on Isla Micra."

"I can't leave her!" Flinn gritted his teeth angrily. "and you will not stop me!"

"I doubt that" said the boy's grandfather. "Pablo, take him to his cabin please, and keep an eye on him."

Flinn felt the heavy hand of his first officer on his shoulder. The gorilla didn't look pleased with his command, but he grabbed the boy and half carried him on the ship; all the time the young captain struggled.


	3. In cell (short)

Alisea woke up in Shell's cabin on a bed made of blankets. Shell was a feline monster, who even slept like a cat, among the soft cushions and blankets. The brown-haired touched the bandage on her forehead. Her head was hurt earlier, when Zorion and Rolfo wanted to take her under deck; she struggled and they hit her on the head.

"Oh, you have woken up little one!" Said Shell who always treated the younger ones like little kittens, "are you comfortable?"

"Flinn will come for me!" Growled Alisea aggressively.

"Oh, my dear, " Espadon appeared in the cabin. In his hand was a necklace with a dark red gem, "we count on it."

* * *

><p>"Pablo, damn it, let me out!" Flinn roared kicking at the door. It didn't have a lock, so Pablo leaned against it to lock it with his body.<p>

"Flinn, calm down," Pablo didn't move from the door, "I know that you don't like it, but your grandfather is right; Espadon will not free Alisea."

Only silence answered him; Flinn was apparently offended. The gorilla sighed.

"Flinn, don't worry, we'll figure something out." Pablo tried to comfort the boy. Suddenly, he heard a splash of water. Pablo burst into the cabin. The porthole was wide open. Pablo stuck his head out; on the surface of the water floated the captain's hat.


	4. On Isla Micra

Espadon was standing on the shore of The island impatiently; it was already evening and Flinn has not yet arrived.

"I guess he doesn't dep on the girl." said Zorion with a shrug. Suddenly, on the horizon, a small sail boat approached and it landed on the shore just a few minutes later. Flinn got off the boat. He was wet and angry; he looked at the crew of the Eldorado with fury in his eyes.

"So, how are you?" asked Espandon with a chuckle,"I was beginning to get worried." The team of the Eldorado giggled maliciously.

"Something came up," growled Flinn. "So, you waned to duel in exchange for Alisea? I agree. Pull your sword!"

"Not so fast boy!" said the traitor captain with a smirk. " I never said that I'd be fighting you. My dear, come here."

From behind Zorion and Rolfo stepped out a young women; her beautiful brown eyes had changed to an evil, bright yellow, her once some-what curly, brown hair was now straight, and her once gentle smile was now cold and malicious. In her hand was a sharp sword.

Flinn turned pale.

"Ali'?" the boy's eyes widened with horror; he returned his attention to Espadon. "What have you done with her?" shouted Flinn, his voice cracked.

"Oh, nothing important," said Espadon while he played with his mustache. "I just gave her a new piece of jewelry. My dear, take care of this riffraff."

Immidietly, Alisea attacked Flinn without hesitation. Surprised, Flinn used his sword as a shield, but the blow was so strong that his entire arm went numb. The young captain cried out in pain. As the girl raised her sword once more, aiming at his neck, Flinn stepped aside.

"Alisea, are you still angry with me about what I said?" asked the boy with his left hand raised to keep her at a distance, "If you want, I'll give in!"

"Will you give me your life?" asked Alisea with a hiss; she swung the sword and cut the sleeve of her boyfriend's shirt. When Flinn tried to step aside from her attack, the blade of his sword inflicted a small wound on the girl's hand. The brown-haired girl howled with pain and in a blaze of rage, stepped closer to Flinn and dug the blade of her sword into the young captain's side.

Blood spurted from the wound and dropped onto the sunset light sand as the blade was pulled from his body. Flinn cried out in pain and disbelieve and fell to his knees. He looked up to the love of his life, she still wore that cold smile as she watched the blood flow from his body. Flinn's eyes then fell to the necklace around her neck. The dark red gem glowed devilishly in the setting sun light. with his last bit of strength, Flinn grabbed the evil thing and yanked it off of his girlfriend's neck.

The thin, golden, chain snapped off as Flinn's head fell onto the soft sand; his mind was lost in darkness.


	5. Some kind of pain

Alisea blinked; her eyes felt heavy and watery and her head felt link she had drunk an entire barrel of rum. It was night time and she was laying on the beach. The sand had, by now, lost the rest of the warmth the sun had once given it and was now bathed in the moons silver light. She turned her head and saw Flinn lying along with her on the cool sand, but something seemed off. His eyes were closed, his skin was as pale as porcelain, and the was a faint view of blood on his cheek that seemed to have its source from his mouth. Terrified of the view and of the condition of her love, Alisea sat up and moved next to him to get a clearer view, but she quickly wished she wouldn't have. There was a large wound that was still oozing the Crimson fluid.

"Flinn!" Screamed Alisea, quickly taking off her coat and using it as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding.

Tears were flowing from her brown eyes like waterfalls. "Don't die, please! Stay with me!" Pleaded the girl, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ali'?" Flinn blinked weakly, slowly falling back into uncontiousness, "why is it so cold?"

"It isn't..." Alisea hugged him and held him close her her, "it is warm. Don't fall asleep Flinn, please don't! I love you, don't you know!"

"I know..." The boy smiled weakly and leaned his head onto her chest; hearing her fast, but warm heart beat, "I love you too..."

Again his eyes closed and his mind was lost. Alisea held him tighter; trying to stop the bleeding. She sobbed in dispair as the boy's heart beat slowed to an almost unnoticeable thudding.

"No! Please, please, don't die!" The girls voice began to crack and her vision was made useless by her tears. She could feel her heartbeat in her head, smell the sent of blood and ocean in the air, and the world seemed to spin as, she herself, began to slowly slip away. It almost seemed to her that she was dying along with her love. Out of dispare and fatigue, her head fell to the soft, silver sand and her conscienceness slipped away.

* * *

><p>Alisea awoke in a hammock, wrapped in a soft blanket and with a damp cloth on her forehead. The air smelled heavily of jasmine tea and the sound of someone bustling about could be heard.<p>

It was her good friend Donnie; thought she was paler than usual and was trembling uncontrollably, it felt good to Alisea to see a familiar and trusted face.

"Donnie, am I on the Auroa?" Asked Alisea. Suddenly she remembered something that she had hoped to be a nightmare, "Flinn! Is he..."

"Still alive?" Finished Donnie with a shaky voice and tears running down her face, which she quickly whipped away. " He lost a lot of blood. We don't know if he will survive the night..." She stopped there, it didn't feel right to talk about her friends potential death, especially since she almost could call herslef his sister.

She bit her lips trying to hold back the rest of her tears.


	6. Final

Alisea watched Flinn's bedside; the boy had long lost consciousness and seemed to grow weaker with each passing day; growing more and more corpse like. The doctors did what they could, but the wound wouldn't heal. Everyone was beginning to predict the time of death; some saying he would last only a few more hours, while others said he could last for days. It has been a week since the duel on Isla Micra, but time didn't seem to matter anymore.

"Flinn, please..." Alisea begged and kissed the boy's cold cheek "You'll be fine... You must live... You can't die now, I love you... I can't go on without you..." She couldn't remember the last time she begged so much for anything. For the past few days she had hardly slept or eaten. The others were beginning to think that there would be two funerals to which to prepare for.

Alisea looked up at the ceiling, hopping that a higher power could hear her, "Please...please don't let this happen."

"A-Ali..." a hoarse voice drew up from Flinn's throat " Do not cry, please, don't cry... " He slowly turned his head to face her and opened his eyes for the first time in days. The were hazy and unfocused.

"Flinn!" girl grabbed his wrist and held it tight. "How are you feeling?" she hopped that the higher power heard her and that he'd soon be back to his normal self.

"My side... hurts," he muttered, "But it was worth it. You are worth it. I would have died for you..."

"Not a word about dying!" the girl protested "No need to, you not will die!" Alisea felt her eyes get watery again.

"Alisea..." Flinn smiled weakly "You know, you're so very... very beautiful?"

Then, the smile faded and his eyes closed again; he took his last breath of air, and then his heart stopped. On girl's cheeks hot tears began to flow again.

* * *

><p>The corpse slowly lost the heat of a once living being. Alisea stood there for a second looking at the now lifeless shell. Her prayers were left unanswered; the man she loved more then anything ells in the world, was dead. She fell to her knees in disbelief. How could this happen? this had to be a horrible nightmare! She thought. Absent minded, Alisea reached over to the bedside table that held several bottles of medications and picked up a small, golden coin. As custom, she parted his lips and let the coin fall into his mouth; that way he would be able to pay for his journey across the river.<p>

Though her legs felt as heavy as led, Alisea got up and ran to the crew of the Aurora to tell them the sad news. All the while, tears were flowing from her eyes and her heart felt as though it get shattered into a million pieces. Alisea finally arrived at the Academy; the crew was ding its normal, daily work; tying to act as though their friend would get better any day. When they saw Alisea and the tears in her eyes, they knew they were wrong.

Then from the darkness came out a Shadow.

It was the shadow of girl.

She had been prowling the Academy for a few days, taking in the view of all the different people and ships. She saw Alisea's suffering and helplessness of Flinn's friends. This caused her heart to feel pain; she wanted to help, but how?

Then she got an idea.

She walked to the room where Flinn had died in and stood by the bed. Looking down at him, there was no doubt that he was dead: with his almost gray skin and sunken in eyes. She bent forward and gently kissed the mouth of the deceased. She rested her right hand on the wound of boy and poured in to the cold body the energy of life. There was still hope, even if others don't see it.

As quickly as she had arrived, she left; her heart no longer feeling any pain.

* * *

><p>The crew entered the room with heavy hearts. They could not believe that Flinn... their best friend and captain was dead. Pablo looked at the boy whom he watched growing up and to whom he has loyally served. He whipped away a tear when he suddenly noticed something. Flinn's chest rise and fall; it was only a faint movement, but it was there. Surprised he approached the boy hand placed a hand on his chest.<p>

A heart beat!

"Damn, he's not dead! He's sleeping!" shouted gorilla with glee. Then the young captain opened his eyes; the coin slipped into his throat and he, for a second, though her was going to choke. He sat up and was trying to cough the coin up, but it wouldn't leave his throat. Shill slapped him on the back and the blasted coin finally left him and landed on the bed.

"Thanks" he muttered "Ugh, my head.." he said, rubbing his forehead. It hurt as though someone had tried to crack it open with a pickax.

"You died.." whispered Gypsy "Your heart stopped!"

"You say?" Flinn frowned, "I think I would remember something on the order of dying... Besides, if I was true and my heart did stop, then why am I sitting up talking?" A playful smile spread across his lips.

"Flinn?" Alisea appeared in the doorway. Tears stained her cheeks and she was shaking. She looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes; was this really happening, or was this a dream? "Why are you crying Ali'? you know that I think you look a lot prettier when you are smiling" Said Flinn, smiling at her.

Alisea's heart gave a little leap of joy when she heard his voice; it sounded like it used to, and she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She quietly thanked the higher being that made this possible.

"Welcome home"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>I wanted to thanks my Beta Reader, ZombieTeen96 from Deviantart, who has corrected text of this story and people, who read this fic. I thank you all, guys.<p> 


	7. Epilogue

Isla Micra was plunged in darkness and silence. The moon was shining high in the sky, but then it hid behind heavy clouds. From the dark sea came out tall woman wrapped in a sparkling black fabric, covering the entire body. She carefully put the steps. On a gray sand lay dark red jewel on a gold chain.

The woman looked at cursed embellishment. She felt quite interesting energy. She didn't sense anything like that since... a long time. The woman pursed her long fingers on the jewel. Show me. Stone obeyed, showing her mistress picture of amber-eyed girl. Woman's face broke into a broad smile. The girl had potential. She needed just... a little push.

* * *

><p><em>The sea is a mystery. The sea is power. The sea is life... and death.<em>

Shadow sat on a branch of pomegranate tree and watched the waves. They were so beautiful in the glow of the stars. She looked at the note-book held in her hand. There were notes needed to find a valuable artifact. And although it was the main and most important purpose of her presence in the world of pirates, the smell of the dark aura forced her to extend her stay, intentional falling on false trails and tricking her bosses.

She remembered the face of this boy, Flinn; pale, cold, expressionless... She would not let the fact that someone else was hurt. Even if they had regarded her as an enemy.


End file.
